


Truth or Spin

by AmandaBeth



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaBeth/pseuds/AmandaBeth
Summary: Truth or Dare but with twist of Truth or spin to kiss because frankly that's easier then dare in some ways that turns into weird confessions. Read JessJessTheBest first





	Truth or Spin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Truth or Spin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825197) by [JessJesstheBest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest). 



Truth or Spin

Authors note:I'm doing truth or spin just Artie as that's what I thought about upon reading JessJessTheBest truth or spin story.She already did Blaine. Go read hers first. She told me to write this. 

Disclaimer:I don't own Glee

So after everyone settled from blam kiss. Sam became curious as despite his sexuality as 

straight he has had couple interesting dreams about Artie. Sam said," Mike truth or spin." 

Mike said,"Truth."

Sam asked,"How many dreams and I mean sex dreams have you had aboit Artie?"

Mike tried to make himself invisible and muttered," Five." It was one thing to admit it when everyone else had about one guy another when you been targeted and just you about a second especially when you considered him your best friend.

Sam sighed a sigh of relief as several other members where avoiding making eye contact with anything other then the ground.

Tina said,"Alright everybody fess up who else has had sex dreams about Artie." Not frankly caring. She was ninety percent sure she and Sam where the ultimate perves. She could also see Mike felt very singled out.

Of course Tina and Sam's hands shot up but almost as fast so did Kurt and Quinn's. Brittany raised her hand of course. Rachel and Blaine did the half raised handed as neither where sure if there dream counted as sex dream. Santana raised her hand and said,"Wheels it's not what you think."

 

Artie inturpted her,"Santana don't worry that you dreamed about me having sex with Brittany."

Santana blushed furiously and had no clue how he knew that as she did recall telling anyone about that dream.

Artie said,"I want some answers from rest of you."

Rachel asked,"Does dreaming about someone naked count as sex dream?"

Lauren said,"No." 

Rachel and Blaine put there hands down. 

Sam said," Dude you look good why else do you think Tina wanted you shirtless. We all know she was thinking about you and Blaine when she suggested that calendar. Football uniform."

Artie got the best of what Sam mentor as did Blaine everyone else was confused.

Quinn said,"Rewalk that smile lit up the world. Then control I had two dreams that night."

No one cared what Brittany or Tina dreamed about him it was obvious they had. They all turned towards Kurt and stared at him. 

Kurt said," Yes I've had a few but seriously it's normal for me. There wasn't any one incident that made me dream of Artie in that manner and before I met Blaine. Look at them by the way you two are accidentally coordinating again. They are similar but different. Mike you haven't explained your five dreams yet."

Mike said," Artie's hot when angry and I seen him angry five times."

Rachel said," Dreamt about you naked after proud Marry." 

Blaine said," You wouldn't show anyone you topless my imgination got better of me that night."


End file.
